When the Curtain Falls'
by Wayne Downey
Summary: A mysterious cattle baron with an iron mask is out for revenge -- and his target is Ben Cartwright!
1. Chapter 1

WHEN THE CURTAIN FALLS…

Opening scene:

Virginia City

Mid afternoon – Main street.

Hoss and Joe Cartwright are loading large bags of oats and feed onto a large wagon. Shopkeeper Willy Henderson helps them out.

Joe

"C'mon, Hoss, you move those bags any slower –

and I'll miss my spot at the bar."

Hoss

"You mean where Bessie serves the most drinks …"

Joe

"Well, it's her last week in town before she heads back to Missouri – and with the dance coming up on Friday …"

Hoss

"I thought Adam was kinda sweet on her, anyhow."

Joe

"That means he moves about as slow as you do, big brother."

Hoss shakes his head as Willy stops loading – his eyes are locked across the street. He says, wiping his hands on his apron,

"Now that don't look right."

Hoss

"What's that, Willy?"

All three men stop and see two men across the street dismounting their horses. One has double pistols and a huge scar on his right cheek – the other wears a strange iron mask – his right hand leaning on a cane with a large silver top.

Joe

"That looks like Jack Carson."

Hoss

"Rattlesnake Jack? I can't tell …"

Joe

"It's him all right."

Willy

"If that's true – then trouble ain't too far behind. The one in the mask don't look like the friendly type either."

Joe

"Let's get Marshall Deacon, Hoss."

Hoss

"Hold on, Joe – Marshall Deacon rode up into the valley, remember?"

Willy

"That's right – the Slade brothers were spotted there … and they're worse than a dozen Jack Carsons. Look – they're heading over to Frank's saloon."

Hoss

"Didn't Adam say that he and Pa were gonna stop by Frank's before the bank?"

Zoom in on Joe's face – his eyes locked onto the other side of the street – his fingers scratching his gun belt. Fade to black

Act One

Frank's saloon – cowboys, ranchers and others sit at tables clinking beer mugs… while Ben and his eldest son, Adam, sit quietly at a table near the bar. Their waitress, Bessie, hands them each a tall glass of beer.

Adam

"Maybe it's me – but I've always said that the beer at Frank's always tastes better around this time of day – especially when Bessie brings it with her warm smile." Ben looks up at Bessie and smiles.

Bessie

"You Cartwrights … I swear – I don't know who's a bigger flirt – you or your little brother, Joe." She glances back at Adam quickly with another smile before she walks to the back of the saloon.

Adam looks back at his beer mug, thinking about the minor aches in his lower back. He says,

"Hard to believe we spent an entire morning trying to rebuild that fence."

Ben

"No cattle was lost or hurt – that's the important thing."

Adam

"After the bank, I should give Burt a hand fixing that hay wagon."

Ben

"Burt's got a good handle on it. At first light I want you to round up all the hands and finish that fence –"

From the bar, a swaggering cowboy named Emmett Bonham closes in on Ben and Adam's table. He is holding on to a drink and can barely stand up straight. He says,

"Well – thought this town was big enough without walking into one of you Cartwrights. First they give you a job – tease you with good wages and a lotta talk – then take it away and throw you to the buzzards."

Adam

"Nobody took anything away from you, Bonham. You did all that to yourself."

Ben

"We gave you an honest shake at the Ponderosa, Emmett. Unfortunately your drinking habits were more important to you than being reliable."

Bonham, his anger mounting, steps in closer to the table. Adam rises out of his chair. Bonham says,

"You Cartwrights think you're so big in this town. Big ranch – big talk. One day your luck will run out – you'll need your big friends – but they won't be around. Of course I'll make sure I'm there – not to pick you up – but to watch all of you fall."

Adam

"I'll remember you said that, Bonham."

Bonham

"Yeah – you do that."

He turns and walks back to his drunken friends at the bar. Adam sits back down and Ben says,

"I didn't think he was going to hold onto that grudge so long."

Adam

"Sometimes I think Joe is right – this town is changing."

At the swinging doors of the saloon, Jack Carson and the masked stranger walk in. Bonham and his friends look over – snickering.

The masked man speaks over his right shoulder to Frank, who is tending bar. The voice is deep and muffled.

"Are you the proprietor of this establishment?"

Frank

"Are you asking if I run this saloon, mister?"

"Perhaps you can help me with some information."

Emmett Bonham turns to a friend and says,

"Are you seeing this, Thirsty?"

"Yeah – but I'm not sure what it is …"

Bonham and his friends break out into fits of drunken laughter.

Bonham

"First it's big shot ranchers and their double talk – then it's costumed freaks …"

More laughter. Rattlesnake Jack is not amused. He leans on the bar – his hands poised on his gun belt.

Bonham

"Looks like somebody took a wrong turn somewhere. Ain't nothing in here for you, mister – unless we can find a fancy can opener for that mask."

The laughter gets even louder. Adam and Ben exchange a quick glance while Bessie comes back to their table with a new tray of fresh drinks.

The eyes behind the strange iron mask are searching – looking away from Bonham's direction. He says,

"I'll not waste words on an uneducated drunk. Return to your pig's trough if you value your life."

Bonham

"I reckon you'll be late for that costume party, fella. You just signed your death warrant –"

Bonham quickly reaches for his pistol – but a flash of silver and wood snaps into his face – the pistol is dropped – two to three more whacks with the masked man's cane and Bonham is quickly on the floor; half dazed. Holding his jaw and seeing blood dripping into his hands through blurry eyes – he chances a look up – in time to see a large leathery boot falling and snapping him into darkness.

Adam and Ben look at each other – their eyes widened. The masked man leans back onto his cane and utters to his companion,

"It seems every town is alike, Carson. Each one infested with drunken fools intent on killing themselves."

Carson

"C'mon, boss – admit it – you enjoy the exercise."

The two men walk away from the bar and closer to the tables. The deep voice bellows again,

"I'm looking for Ben Cartwright – a popular rancher in these parts."

Adam quickly looks over at his father. They both rise slowly out of their chairs – Bessie looking on. Ben says,

"I'm Ben Cartwright. What's all this about, mister?"

The masked man moves in closer, saying,

"It's about how one can right the wrongs. Think back to the war. You were an advance scout. Fourth Regiment --Corrigan Outpost in Pennsylvania, remember?"

Ben

"Yes. A part of my life I left behind. A chapter I thought I left closed."

"Yes, it must have been easy for you to move on to a normal and fulfilling life after the war. It wasn't that way for me, Ben. This is how the war left its mark."

He suddenly opens the mask at the chin – raising it over his forehead revealing a horrific skeletal mass of charred flesh with one remaining eye – and grotesque, blackened teeth! Bessie raises her hands to her face, screaming in terror – the tray of drinks smashing to the floor.

Ben stares at the single eye – as the voice surrounds him,

"This face – this mask reminds me every day of how you left me to die. I was the only one out of nine men who survived the ambush. You were supposed to return with reinforcements. You never came back."

Adam

"Pa – what's he talking about?"

Ben

"You've got the wrong man, mister."

The mask is closed back over his face again as he continues,

"It took me years to learn how to talk again – even how to use these hands – took me years to find you.

Ben

"You're the cattle baron I've been hearing about –

buying up land outside of Virginia City."

Adam

"And hiring gunmen to work the land for you. Gunmen on the run – like your friend Carson there. Also known as Rattlesnake Jack."

Carson

"Now hold on – you've got me confused with someone else, mister."

Adam

"Keep moving those fingers closer to that gun and

soon it won't matter who you are."

Ben

"Adam …"

Frank

"I don't want any gunplay in here – not from anybody."

Suddenly the familiar sounds of pistols being cocked – Carson and the baron turn slowly to see Joe and Hoss Cartwright pointing their irons.

Hoss

"We can guarantee that, Frank."

Carson and the baron look back – raising their hands.

Hoss

"These men are gonna turn around slowly and ride out of town.

Ain't that so, mister?"

A large pause. Carson looks over at his boss. Joe's lips tighten. Adam's eyes are darting as a small grin forms.

Finally the baron says,

"Very well." He looks back at Ben and adds,

"This is far from over, Ben Cartwright. Come sundown all questions will be answered. Now the stage is finally set – and when the curtain falls, my revenge will be complete." He turns with Jack Carson – they both walk past the brothers.

Pistols are holstered – and Ben feels Adam's serious gaze fixed on him.

Zoom in on Ben's face as his eyes move from left to right – searching for some answers of his own.

A mysterious stranger out for revenge – flanked by dangerous gunmen

Time is running out –

Can Adam and his brothers get the answers and even the help they need before sundown? Before the 'curtain falls?'


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Back at the Ponderosa –

Ben and his three sons are standing by the fireplace – Ben sipping a cup of coffee – Hoss is checking the rifles at the rifle rack.

Adam

"I don't get it, Pa – why would a man ride into town – blame you for him having to wear that mask –"

Hoss

"Then threaten you like he did –"

Adam

"And not even leave a name…"

Joe

"He sure seemed to know a lot about the Corrigan campaign – you being a scout and all."

Adam

"You were penned up in the outpost for weeks, weren't you? Surrounded by the Creek Indians?"

Ben

"Yes – I was so young – barely aware of what we were fighting for. There wasn't much of us left – but we managed to escape."

Adam

"Pa – was it like he said – were you supposed to return with reinforcements?"

Ben

"We were sick and wounded. We split up into three groups… a dense fog covered our escape. Of course the outpost was lost… but nobody was left behind."

Pause. Adam looked down at the fire – then returned back to his father, saying,

"Then what was he talking about?"

Ben

"Does it matter? Let's not get jumpy, boys."

Adam

"Jumpy? Pa – those were some serious threats he was making."

Ben

"We've been threatened before, Adam… as a family and individually. Am I to throw up my hands and shake every time a man challenges my character? I always taught you boys to stand your ground, didn't I?"

Hoss

"We know that, Pa."

Adam

"This man is riding with Jack Carson and other hired killers. I'm just saying it might be a good idea to come up with a plan of our own."

Ben

"A plan of action?"

Adam

"Something like that."

Ben

"What do you think, Hoss?"

Hoss

"I think Adam's got something there, Pa. Wouldn't hurt to be prepared."

Ben looks at each son's face – searching - he finally noticed that they were all wearing their gun belts. He started to shake his head. Then Little Joe said,

"We could fort up here… wait for them. We know every inch of the Ponderosa. They wouldn't have a chance."

Adam

"Not bad, Joe – but we need more guns to back us up."

Hoss

"That's gonna be tough. Most of our friends went up the valley with Marshall Deacon."

Ben

"It's still worth a try. We have about three hours 'til sundown. Adam – take Joe and ride back into town. Pull together as much help as you can."

Adam and Joe exchange a quick glance then walk over to the rifle rack. Adam pulls out a rifle and tosses it to Joe – who checks the chambers and grabs more shells. Adam grabs another rifle for himself.

Ben

"Hoss – round up all the cowhands. But send Charlie and Nathan home… they have families."

Hoss nods and looks back at his brothers – grabbing a rifle. He exits the scene.

Ben touches Adam's elbow at the main door. He and Joe turn. Ben says,

"Adam – you boys be careful. Avoid any confrontations. Let's meet back here in two hours."

Adam opens the door and says,

"We'll be back before you know it."

In town – exterior shot of Sherm Kirby's blacksmith shoppe. Sherm, a heavy set man, is standing by his huge anvil – taking his apron off. Adam and Joe stand close by – Joe's eyes are carefully scanning the main street. Sherm is saying,

"Believe me, Adam – I want to do anything I can do to help you boys out –"

Adam

"We're just calling on a few favours, Sherm. Pa did help you get started here, didn't he?"

Sherm

"That he did – and I will always be grateful. Did you try Clem Parker or even 'Ice' Taggart?"

Joe

"They're riding with Marshall Deacon – trying to find the Slade brothers. C'mon, Sherm – bet you still got that fancy Winchester within reach. You've always helped us out before."

Sherm

"That's true, Joe – but – I promised Martha that I uh –"

Adam

"That you wouldn't get involved anymore. I don't blame you, Sherm. We're not gonna push you into something you don't want to do."

Sherm

"Well, Jack Carson's a crazed killer… and he never rides alone. Have you faced his kind before, Adam?" Pause. Joe looks back at his older brother.

Adam

"What if it was your father, Sherm?"

Sherm

"Yeah. I hear you. Look – I'll ask around for you – and here – take ol' Goldie with you."

Sherm reaches under his workbench and pulls out a glittering Winchester. He continues,

"She's been cleaned recently and still hits a ton."

Adam

"We couldn't do that, Sherm."

Sherm

"Sure you can. At least my 'Goldie' could do my talking for me. Go on."

Adam takes the rifle, saying,

"Thanks, Sherm. We'll bring her back without a scratch."

Sherm

"Without a scratch – that means you too." He shakes hands with both brothers and walks back into his shoppe. Joe and Adam walk out towards their horses.

Adam slides the Winchester beside his saddle as Joe says,

"I heard Stew Collins and Wyoming Bill were staying at the Grande Hotel. We helped them round up that lynch mob last year, remember?"

Adam's gaze was focused across the street – he sees deadly Jack Carson walking into a saloon. He's alone.

Joe

"Adam?"

Adam

"Yeah – you talk to Collins – but meet me back at the Crystal Saloon."

Joe looks over at the saloon, saying,

"Pete the Piano Man? What if he has no information this time?"

Adam starts to walk across the street, saying,

"If you can – bring Collins back with you."

Emmett Bonham, bruises on his left cheek, is leaning on a post – watching the Cartwright brothers. His friend, 'Thirsty' walks up, saying,

"That's Adam Cartwright. Let's take 'em one at a time, Emmett… then we'll look for that one with the mask."

Bonham

"No… I'm cooking up a better idea, Thirsty."

The Crystal Saloon. Adam walks in the through the back door. He steps up to the end of the bar. The bartender, Silas, cleaning a beer mug – walks over. Six men at a nearby table watch Adam. Adam quietly says,

"Silas – don't look over – that man with the butter yellow hair – did he walk in with those men?"

Silas

"That's right – not the friendliest bunch."

Adam

"Jack Carson over there – did they exchange a glance with him? A nod – or anything like that?"

Silas

"Come to think of it – I think they did."

Adam

"Thanks, Silas." Silas walks back to the other side of the bar. Carson doesn't see Adam.

Adam calls over the waitress,

"Cora Lee –"

She walks over to Adam who says,

"Could you send a bottle of whiskey over to Jack Carson for me?"

Cora Lee

"A bottle of whiskey? For that mongrel? After what happened at Frank's today?"

Adam slips her some cash, saying,

"Send it over – then take this money and get yourself a steak dinner across the street."

Cora Lee

"You Cartwrights… trouble's never too far behind."

She exits the scene and Adam walks over to the piano – passing the man with butter colour hair (his name is Ritter) and the men he is sitting with. Ritter gets up and says,

"Something you looking at, buck?"

Adam says nothing and keeps walking. He stops at the piano. Pete is 'tickling the ivories' and says,

"He moves slow – but he has cat-like reflexes. Been a long time, Adam."

Adam

"How's your sister, Pete?"

Pete

"Still waiting for you to rescue her from the wild side. I'm doing pretty good myself – thanks for asking."

Adam

"There's a cattle baron in town - making threats –"

Pete

"I know all about it. Is that why you're here? To take down Rattlesnake Jack?"

Adam

"No. I need information."

Pete

"About the cattle baron – or about Tom Slade?"

Adam

"I'm running out of time, Pete. Where's Etta?"

Pete

"She entered a poker tournament three days ago – she's up five grand last I heard. She might even chisel out London Lyle."

Adam

"Behind Morgan's Corral?"

Pete

"No. This time it's behind Ludlow's Photography shop. Look for ol' Hubert and ask him for a light."

Adam puts some bills in Pete's 'tip' jar, saying,

"Thanks, Pete."

Pete

"Good luck, Adam."

Adam then walks up to the bar and steps up beside Jack Carson – who is filling a tall glass with the whiskey bottle.

Carson

"Is this supposed to be some kind of peace offering – or do you just like throwing away money?"

Adam

"I thought we could clear the air a little."

Carson

"You're fishing for some answers – and you're out of time. Tough luck, Cartwright."

Adam

"Wouldn't you want to know the name of the man who wants to gun you down?"

Pause. Then Adam says,

"At least give me his name. Give me something to work with, Carson."

Carson pours again, saying,

"I got a message for your daddy. Tell him to bring the deed to the Ponderosa. We'll be waiting at Morgan's Corral."

He pulls out a pocket watch and continues,

"Sundown is about an hour or so away. Bring the deed – sign everything over to the boss – and everyone walks away without a single shot fired."

Adam

"You ride into town a few hours ago with some ugly threats and we're supposed to jump – dropping our guns and handing over everything? You can tell your boss that his mask must be on too tight."

Carson chuckles and says with a smile,

"I was hoping you'd feel that way, Cartwright – because I do want shots fired. The more the better. The louder the better."

Adam's fingers are tightening on the neck of the whiskey bottle as Carson continues,

"Now are you sure that's the message my boss wants to hear?"

Adam

"All except the best part –"

Adam suddenly swings the bottle into Carson's face! Craaaasshhh!

Carson falls to the floor – out cold. Adam turns to see Ritter and the others jumping out of their chairs.

Angered, Ritter yells,

"Cut him down, boys!" His pistol is cleared but suddenly blasted out of his hand from across the bar. It's Little Joe and Stew Collins. Collins has twin pistols pointing at Ritter and his men. Joe's pistol is still smoking. Collins,

"You others – drop the gun belts and step back three paces. Now!"

Ritter holds his hand in pain and watches the others obey Collins' demands.

Ritter snarls,

"Fight's still coming, Cartwright – gonna be lambs to the slaughter."

Adam steps away from the bar, saying,

"We'll be ready, mister."

Ritter

"When we're done with him, your pa's gonna wish he was never born!"

Joe turns suddenly with a right hook – the air crackles and Ritter is on the floor – out cold.

Collins, pistols still drawn, says,

"Let's move out, boys."

All three men slowly walk out the front doors – Collins walking backwards – guarding their exit.


End file.
